Naruto of the Scales
by M45t3r 3xp0ld3r
Summary: What if Juugo's power was a bloodline that occurs randomly due to a birth defect. What if Naruto possessed this same power? Will he be able to control his murderous urges where Juugo failed to, or will he succumb to his inner monster.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. This is my answer to the challenge by Disciple-of-Godric

Summary: What if Juugo's power was a bloodline that occurs randomly due to a birth defect. What if Naruto possessed this same power? Will he be able to control his murderous urges where Juugo failed to, or will he succumb to his inner monster.

It has been five years since the Kyubi attacked Konoha out of nowhere. Five years since the Yondaime gave his live to defeat the monster. Five years since Naruto was left without a family. In these five years the villagers have done everything in their power to make Naruto's life miserable. They have never outright attacked him the anbu guard swayed them from that idea. But tonight his guard is on vacation.

It was October tenth tonight and the festival celebrating the Kyubi's defeat was going on strong. But not everyone was having a good time. One Naruto Uzumaki was running from a group of six buzzed villagers. He was going to get some food when he bumped into them. They immediately recognized him and gave chase.

"Slow down you little bastard!" one of them yelled and threw his sake bottle at him, but it missed and shattered next to his foot. This frightened him and made him turn into an alleyway. He stopped when he saw it was a dead end.

"We've got you now brat." One said as he moved in on him while cracking his knuckles.

"Please don't do this" Naruto begged. His answer was a haymaker to the temple knocking him own.

"Shut up demon filth." He growled as him and his buddies proceeded to kick Naruto repeatedly.

Their legs eventually got tired and they looked down at his blooded form.

"w-why?" Naruto asked.

"Because you don't belong here demon. No one cares about you, no one loves you nor will they. Why do you think you don't have parents? Because you're a worthless little demon." He says then he spits at Naruto.

They begin to walk away when a powerful killing intent stops them. They turn around to see Naruto on feet hunched over and his eyes shadowed over. He looked up to see half of his face turning a dark brown color (like Tayuya's in second form) and his eyes had become a sickly yellow and his sclera pitch black.

"I'm… not …worthless." Naruto growled out as more of his skin changed color. He then rushed at the six stunned individuals.

The screams could be heard from many blocks down and the Hokage rushed there as quickly as he could. What he saw when he got there pushed his composure to its limits. In front of him was a monstrous figure standing over six mangled and dismembered bodies. And before his eyes he watched the creature changed until before him stood a blood covered Naruto who proceeded to collapse unconscious.

"I am going to take him to the hospital go and tell Inoichi to meet me there." He said to the anbu behind him. As he picked up Naruto and leapt away.

Several minutes later at the hospital the Hokage, Inoichi, and several of the hospital staff were in a room checking on Naruto.

"What can you tell me about his condition." The Hokage asked the doctor.

"Physically he is ok, but we did find something strange." He said, "In his blood we found a strange enzyme. We took a sample and injected it into a lab rat. The enzyme caused the rat to transform into some monstrous creature."

'That explains why Naruto looked the way he did' the Hokage thought.

"Inoichi I want you to look in his head and see if the Kyubi has anything to do with this."

"yes Hokage-sama." Inoichi said as he walked up and touched Naruto's forehead.

Inoichi appeared in what looked like a flooded boiler room. He walked down a hallway and stopped as it turned into a wide area. He looked in and saw a humungous cage holding a giant fox. Before the cage was Naruto on his knees with his head in his hands.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto screamed.

"You will be mine boy. I will have this body of yours and that wondrous power you possess.' The Kyubi said as he pushed against the cage bars. The bar began to give way.

Inoichi watched as Naruto screamed and the Kyubi try to break free. He was about to leave Naruto's mind to tell the Hokage what was happening when he saw something shocking. Behind Naruto were two figures one male one female with their hands on his shoulder.

"Naruto calm down." The man said

"Yes baby, you need to stay calm." The woman said.

Naruto looks up at them with confusion.

"Who are you?" he asks.

They both look down at him and smile.

"We're your parents silly." They said at the same time.

"How dare you show yourselves here!" the Kyubi growled.

They glare at him then look back at Naruto.

"Don't let him get to you son. You need to be strong and composed if you are going to best him. The seal is about to give and there isn't anything I can do to stop it." The man said.

"We will help as much as we can but you have to be the one to beat him." The woman said.

"How can I he is the Kyubi, I'm just a nobody." Naruto said.

"You're not a nobody, you are our son" the man said

"Yes and if your will is strong enough you can do anything." The woman said

"When he gets out we will keep him busy but you must take hold of his chakra and pull with all your might. Your will must remain strong or he will take control of you. The man said looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Are you ready son" the woman asked

Naruto nodded and as soon as he did the cage gave out and the Kyubi was free. He rushed at the family intent on crushing them when he was knocked back by a massive swirling ball of chakra. Naruto saw this and latched onto the Kyubi's chakra and began to pull on it.

Inoichi saw and aura connect the Kyubi and Naruto. It started to slowly go into Naruto. The Kyubi saw this as well and ran at Naruto again. But like before he was stopped by the man, but this time many blue chains shot out from the woman's back and wrapped around the Kyubi holding him in place. The Kyubi's charka continued to flow into Naruto.

"You can do it son," the woman said, "and remember son we love you."

For the first time Naruto has felt loved. He used this new found emotion to give him strength. He pulled with all his might finally ripping the Kyubi's chakra from his body. The Kyubi's form began to wither making him look sickly.

"Hehehe. To think I was bested by a few of lowly humans. Good luck meat bag." The Kyubi said as his body continued to get smaller until he was nothing but bones. They then crumbled away into dust.

Naruto fell to his knees panting as his body glowed with a white aura. He looks up to see his parents smiling faces.

"We are so proud of you son." The man said. Naruto smiled at this.

"What are your names?" He asked

"My name is Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage." He said

" And I am Kushina Uzumaki." She said.

Naruto hugged the both of them with tears in his eyes.

"You have no idea how it feels to know you, to be able to say my parents love me." Naruto said.

"We know son, but there is something we need to talk to you about." Minato said

"What" he asked

"It is that knew power of yours. You need to be careful with it. When you change it influences your negative emotions. You must train yourself so you will control and not let it control you." He said

"are you sure I can dad." Naruto asked

"You just beat the Kyubi and you doubt yourself now?" His mother chuckled.

"Hehehe." Naruto blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

"We don't have much time son. Train and become as strong as you can." Minato said

"And remember we will always love you." Kushina said as she kissed Naruto on the forehead.

"Will I ever see you again?" Naruto asked.

"Hopefully not for a long time." Minato said as him and Kushina began to fade away.

"Mom, Dad I love you." Naruto said when they finally faded away.

From the doorway Inoichi smiled at the touching moment.

"Well I better go and the Hokage what has happened." He said as he canceled the jutsu.

Back in the hospital room the Hokage was getting worried since it had been almost an hour since Inoichi went into Naruto's mind. Inoichi finally opened his eyes.

"What did you find out?" he asked

"Let me show you" he said as he began some hand seals. And touched the Hokage's head and showed him what he saw.

"Fascinating" he said, "The Kyubi is gone."

The hospital staff looked at the Hokage in amazement.

"It seems Naruto here was able to defeat the Kyubi and destroy it."

Naruto then began to stir. He sat up and opened his eyes and looked around the room and saw the Hokage.

"Hey old man." He said

"Hello Naruto. How are you feeling?" The Hokage asked.

"I feel a little sore." He said.

"I think we have a lot to talk about Naruto." The Hokage said to him.

"Okay old man." Naruto said.

They proceeded t talk about what happened earlier that night as well as what happened in his mind. The Hokage then told him of his parents and what happened on the night of his birth. Then they talked started to talk about his new power.

"Can you tell me anything about this ability of yours?" The Hokage asked.

"It seems to change my body and increases my strength and abilities. However it also seems to influence my anger and bloodlust. And if what happened in the ally means anything then my anger can trigger an involuntary transformation." He said. The Hokage stared at him.

"How did you get such an advanced vocabulary?" The Hokage asked.

"I stole a dictionary from the library." He said sullenly

"Why did you steal a dictionary?" The Hokage asked.

"The other kids were making fun of me since I didn't know some words and the library lady wouldn't let me in so I waited until she left and snuck in and grab a random book which happened to be the dictionary so I learned a bunch of words." he told him, "By the way when will I be able to join the ninja academy?"

"You can join when you are eight Naruto so you still have three years." The Hokage told him.

"Ok, but I need to train with my new power so I don't lose control. I wanna do it where no one will see me."

"There is only one place that you can train in privacy but it is very dangerous. It is training ground 44. It is an enclosed section of the forest with various animals deem to dangerous to roam free. But since its outside the walls of the village you will need to stay in the forest. " The Hokage told him.

"I'm sure I can handle myself old man."Naruto reassured him.

"Ok well let's be on our way. We need to get you some supplies. While I pick it the stuff up you can go to your apartment and grab whatever you think you will need." The Hokage said.

They left the hospital with Naruto going to his apartment and the Hokage going to the market district. When Naruto got in his apartment he then went to his closet to get some clothes.

In his closet were various ruined orange jumpsuits. The only pair of clothing that was wearable was a pair of brown pants and a white shirt. He put them in his pack along with his sword scroll and his frog wallet for when he comes back.

After packing everything up he walked out his door to see the Hokage walking down the walkway toward his door. He had a bag with him of the supplies for Naruto's training.

"Here you go Naruto in here are some stuff to help you survive as well as some training materials. There are some kunai for killing and skinning the animals, basic training scrolls, and some sewing materials for if you need to fix rips or tears in your clothes or if you want to make some from animal hide." He told him

"Thank you Old man, let's get going."

"Ok Naruto." With that they left for Training ground 44.

After a few minutes they stood before one of the gates to the forest.

"Here we are Naruto. Good luck" The Hokage told him.

Thanks Old man." With that Naruto walked into the gate and it closed behind him.

Naruto looked into the brush and listened to the sounds of the forest. In the background he heard the noise of the insects and the roars of the beasts. Steeling his resolve Naruto walked into the forest.

Time skip: 3 years

It has been three years since Naruto entered the forest. It is the first day of the academy. His peer group is finally old enough to join the academy to be ninjas. They were filing into one of the classrooms to get ready for the teacher to arrive. They didn't have to wait long as the two teachers, Iruka and Mizuki, enter the room.

"Welcome everyone to the first day of the ninja academy. I am Iruka and this is Mizuki we will be you sensei's for the next four years. First we will call roll and then we will have a small tournament to see where you stand in terms strength and hand to hand combat ability." Iruka said. He then began to call roll.

Iruka finally reach our hero's name on the roll.

"Naruto Uzumaki… Naruto Uzumaki?" as he was going to count him absent there was a knock on the door.

The door opens to reveal a blond haired boy in strange clothing. He was wearing a sleeveless vest made of tiger pelt where the hood is made of the tiger's head, and he had the hood up. He also wore a pair of frayed brown shorts that looked sewn together many times and stopped just below his knees, around his waist was a body wrap made of wolf pelt with the wolf's mouth biting its tail to hold it up. On his forearms and shins were bracers and shin guards made of bear fur. He was also bare foot.

To the people looking at him he looked as if he was raised by wild animals. He had shaggy, unruly blonde hair with a single braid framing the left side of his face. His opened vest showed his well formed body. Not only did it show his muscled form but it also showed the various scars on his body. The most prominent of which were three scars starting from the top of his forehead going down past his right eye.

"Sorry I am late I got lost on the way here. I am Naruto Uzumaki." He told the teachers.

"Ok well don't do it again. Now go sit down." Iruka told him.

Naruto went to the only open seat in the room next to a girl with dark blue hair, white eyes, and a large overcoat.

"Hello my name is Naruto." He told her.

"H-hello m-my name is H-hinata H-hyuga." Hinata told him. '_It's the boy from the park all those years ago. He looks so strong and handsome. _'

Hinata wasn't the only one that had their attention on Naruto. Various others were looking at him as well including Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and all of the clan heirs and council members children.

'He smells like he has been living in the woods for years, there are so many different animal smells on him.' Kiba thought.

'_Tch, he is just a filthy little barbarian. He could never stand up to me._' Sasuke reasoned.

'_Wow he's almost as hot as Sasuke-kun!_' was the thoughts of Sasuke's biggest fangirls.

'_Troublesome._'

'_The bugs are afraid of him'_

Iruka finished the roll and proceeded to lead everyone to the outside sparring ring.

"Ok we will have a tournament here to see where you stand in terms of skill. You will only use taijutsu or hand to hand combat. No ninjutsu or weapons. The girls and boys will have separate tournaments with the girls going first." Iruka informed them.

The girls tournament proceeded with Hinata coming in first with Ino and Sakura tied for second. After they were finished the boy's matches started. Eventually it made it to the semi-final round with Sasuke fighting Choji and Naruto fighting Kiba. Sasuke used his superior speed to beat Choji though not without taking some hits. Now we come to Naruto's fight.

"Hope you're ready Naruto cause here I come!" Kiba yelled as he rushed at Naruto.

Naruto used his superior reflexes honed by living in the forest and battling the wild life to move out of the way. Kiba finally turn around rushed him again. This time Naruto intertwined his fingers and lifted his hands over his head and when Kiba was in reach he swung them down bashing Kiba in the top of his skull and driving his face into the ground. Kiba tried to get back up but collapsed.

"Winner is Naruto." Iruka announced. "Now will Sasuke come to the ring for the final match?"

Naruto and Sasuke were standing in the arena when Iruka told them to start. Sasuke rushed at Naruto and threw a punch which Naruto dodged. However Sasuke used his momentum to spin around and try to kick him in the face. Again Naruto moved out of the way. This continued for another five minutes.

"Damn it stop dodging and fight!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Why waste energy when I can make you tire yourself. But if it is what you want them fine." Naruto said calmly.

With the Sasuke charged again. But instead of dodging Naruto met him half way while bring his arm to Sasuke's neck for a clothesline. Sasuke fell to the ground coughing and holding his neck. This caused the Sasuke fangirls to start yelling at him. Sasuke struggled to get to his feet and glared at Naruto.

"That won't happen again loser." Sasuke yelled at him and he rushed at Naruto again.

This time Naruto grabbed him by his throat and his forward momentum lifted his feet of the ground. Once he was off the ground Naruto slammed him into the ground and held him there.

"Winner: Naruto." Iruka announced with Sasuke's fans yelling that Naruto cheated and the boys stunned that and Uchiha was beat by someone they never heard of before.

'Way to go Naruto you did it.' Thought the shy little Hinata.

"Now let's go back inside and start the actual class."

Time skip: 4 years

The four years that Naruto spent in the academy were in no kinder words, boring. He yearned for the freedom of the forest with all the animals not the monotony of a classroom. So to rebel against the establishment, and stick it to the man he purposely became the dead-last of the class. He purposefully got bad grades to show the nay-sayers that grades in the academy didn't mean shit.

Because of his purposeful failing many of the kids began to make fun of him. All except one. Hinata Hyuga was always nice to him so he always sat next to her, and they also ate lunch together and helped each other out when they needed it. From Naruto's close proximity and his constant compliments and upbeat attitude her self-esteem rose significantly. While she stuttered less she had a near constant blush when around Naruto.

They always trained together when they had the chance. From this Naruto found out that he couldn't do the clone technique because he had too much chakra. So he constantly did chakra exercises. Hinata also gained enough confidence to branch out her skills a little more. She started by incorporating her natural flexibility into her gentle fist style make it so she could dodge better and her movements weren't forced like with the normal gentle fist instead it the moves flowed together. Her Byakugan also became stronger and didn't tire her out as quickly.

That's not the only thing that happened in those four years. Many animals began showing up at random times and going up to Naruto. Cats, mice, rabbits, and even birds. What really freaked people out was that Naruto would talk to them and they seemed to talk to back. He even seemed to understand them.

But now it was finally time for the Graduation exam. First there was the written exam which Naruto chose to get 70% on. Then there was the Accuracy test which Naruto got 7 out of 10, after that was the taijutsu test which once again Naruto got 70%.It was now time for the Ninjutsu portion of the exam.

"Ok Naruto I need you to do the three basic jutsu to pass." Iruka told him.

First Naruto perform the substitution technique by switching himself with a chair. Next he did the transformation by turning into a copy of Iruka.

"Ok Naruto now I need you to do the clone technique."

Naruto concentrated as hard as he could and began to gather chakra trying to get as much as little as he could. And right before he released it there was a fluctuation in his chakra. There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared there stood two Naruto's and on the ground was a dead looking one.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't pass you." Iruka told him, and Naruto dropped his head.

"Come on Iruka he got two right so what if one is messed up?" Mizuki said.

"I saw how hard he had to concentrate to achieve even that. If he did that in the field he would be slaughtered." Iruka said harshly. When they turned back to Naruto they saw he was already gone.

Time skip: A few hours later

Naruto is in the forest sitting in front of a big opened scroll. Earlier that day after he failed the graduation exam Mizuki came to him and told him of a way to pass. It sounded fishy to Naruto but he just couldn't pass up an opportunity like it. He was suppose to break into the Hokage Tower and take The Forbidden scroll and learn a jutsu from it. He got in no problem but he thought someone might have seen him leave with it. He was able to learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

As he was sitting waiting for Mizuki to show up He decided to relax and enjoy the forest like he use to during his training. A small yellow bird flies down and lands on his shoulder. He looks at it and holds out his finger. The bird jumps to his finger.

"Hey little guy what did you see?" He asked it.

"Tweet Tweet Tweet." It replied.

"Someone is coming this way?" He asked.

"Tweet"

"Thank You."

Naruto stood up and the bird jumped into his hair and nestled down. He dusted himself off and leaned the scroll against a tree and turned in the direction the bird told him the person was. Someone then jumped into the clearing. Naruto looked at him to see it was Iruka.

"Hey Iruka what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

" Are you crazy, You stole the forbidden scroll. The Hokage has ordered you to be brought to him."

"But Mizuki told me to do this so I can graduate. Why would you think I stole it." Naruto asked confused.

"What are you talking about Nar-?" Iruka was interrupted by a lot of shuriken and kunai flying at them.

Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way and took all of the blades into his body. Iruka fell onto a tree. Afterwards Mizuki Jumped into the clearing. He was dressed in his normal attire except with two large shuriken on his back.

"Hello Naruto be a good ninja and hand me the Scroll." Mizuki said to him.

"You used me didn't you, just so you could get your hands on this scroll?" Naruto asked with his head down and his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Yeah now hand it over or I will kill you and Iru-!." He never got to finish as he was punch in the chin and his back hit a tree on the edge of the clearing. He looked up to see Naruto with a crazy bloodthirsty look. His right eye was black with a yellow iris. The right side of his face was turning a dark brown color and it was spreading down his neck.

Mizuki tried to steady himself against the tree trunk only to have the wind knocked out of him by Naruto's fist in his diaphragm.

"You will pay Mizuki. No one uses me. You are about to witness firsthand what sets me apart from the rest of my classmates." Iruka and Mizuki were shocked to see his right arm morph growing larger and a strange protrusion from his elbow. The protrusion moved back until it was the length of his forearm, "**PISTON PUNCH!**" , The 'piston' slammed back into his arm put tremendous force behind his enlarged fist.

Mizuki screamed in pain as his organs were crushed and his lower ribs were shattered. Blood gushed out of his mouth. Tree behind him was in no better condition. The trunk was bent forward with the back in splinters. Once Naruto removed his fist from his gut he fell to his knees and the tree crumpled to the ground.

Mizuki looked at Naruto with blood still flowing from his mouth. Naruto shook his head and turned to help Iruka when He heard Mizuki say something to him.

"Don't walk away from me Demon filth." He said

"Ignorant dumbass. Shadow clone jutsu."

Iruka saw Naruto make a hand sign and ten perfect copies of Naruto appeared and knocked Mizuki unconscious and tied him up. That's when he realized that they were solid. Iruka pulled all of the shuriken and kunai from his body and limped over to Naruto.

"Naruto close your eyes." He told him and he did. When he closed them Iruka took off his headband and tied it around Naruto's. "open them." And he did.

"Congratulations Naruto, you pass. Come to school tomorrow for the team assignments." With that they left to return the scroll and Mizuki but they realized he was dead so Iruka did a fire jutsu to get rid of his body. After they were debriefed and Naruto explained his power to Iruka. After they were done Iruka went to the hospital while Naruto headed home.

"I'm glad Iruka is alright." He said to himself. "I'm just glad-" he was interrupted by a loud clang.

He turned around to see that a trashcan was knocked over. 'Must have been a cat or something.' He proceeded the rest of the way to his apartment. Around the corner next to the fallen trashcan stood a blushing Hinata with her hand on her chest trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

'He almost caught me.' She looked back around the corner to see him walking away. Even though she mostly got over her shyness she didn't want him to find out she would follow him around. She had been following him since he left the academy. She witness him steal the scroll and run to the forest. She saw how hard he trained. And when Mizuki came out she was prepared to jump in and help until she saw him single handedly take him out.

After that she waited outside the Hokage tower for him to get out and was overjoyed to see him with and headband. She wanted to go congratulate him, but decided to when he came to the class room in the morning. After she saw him go in his house she went home.

Time skip: Next morning

Naruto woke early that morning and began his morning rituals he began after he left the forest. He looked at the clock to see that he still had two and a half hours till the academy started so he decided to visit the '24 hour Ninja Depot' to pick up some new gear.

When he got there he began to gather up some basic ninja tools kunai, shuriken, wire, exploding notes, etc. After picking up the tools he went to the clothing section. Once there he picked out and armor vest that zips up in the front. (similar to the vest Gaara wears.) He then decided to grab some weight to work on his speed. After he was done he decided to train a little bit to get use to the new weight from the armor and the weights.

He trained for the two hours and decided to head to the academy. When he got there everyone else was already in the room. When he walked in every quieted down, they were surprised to see him there.

"Naruto I thought you failed?" Kiba asked in confusion.

"Yea you idiot what are you doing here?" Sakura yelled at him.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and Sakura had hearts in her eyes.

"I did some extra credit that let me pass." He told them and he took he seat next to Hinata.

"Congratulations N-Naruto." Hinata said to him with a blush on her face.

"Thank you Hinata." He said to her with a smile. "What teams do you think we will be on?" he asked.

"Um… I d-don't know, b-but it would be nice to be on a team with y-you." She said with an even bigger blush.

"Yea I would love to be on your team Hinata." He said with a bigger grin.

"Eep!" Hinata's face lit up. 'He said he would love that. Does this mean that he likes me?" she thought.

Iruka then walked into the classroom with a clipboard. Okay class this is your final day here at the Academy. In a minute I will announce the Rookie of the year and then tell you your teams. But first I would like to say Congratulations Class you did well. But don't let this go to your head; you are only genin the lowest rank of the ninja core. You must train to get stronger so you can advance in the ranks. Good luck to all of you." He said with pride."

"Now the Rookie of the Year is Sasuke Uchiha." He said and then began to list of the teams. "… Team 7 will consist of Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. (Sakura began shouting about true love; Naruto a little ticked to be on this team but kept quiet; Sasuke as usual was apathetic) Team 8 will consist of Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. (Hinata was sad that she didn't get on the same team as Naruto but happy to be on a team with her friends; Kiba was fine with it; you couldn't tell what Shino was thinking) And team 10 will consist of Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. (Ino's eye twitched; Shikamaru whispered troublesome and went back to sleep; Choji nodded and continued eating.)

"Now wait here for your Sensei to come pick you up." with that he left them.

Eventually all of the sensei's came to get their teams except one. Team seven was the only one left. They had been there for almost two hours. Sasuke's eye was twitching, Sakura had a throbbing vein on her gargantuan forehead, and Naruto was carving a chibi version of himself into the desk.

The door slid open and a head popped through and as soon as it did a kunai flew past it taking some silver hair with it. He looked over and saw the three genin staring at him. He did a double take on Naruto as a small yellow bird peered out of his hair. He blinked a few times before shaking his head.

"Meet me on the roof." He said and then he left.

The three members of Team 7 got up and walked out of the room and began to head for the roof. They were able to make it in about three minutes. Once there they sat in front of their sensei.

"Now that we are all here let us introduce ourselves. Pink one you go first." He said.

"Can you go instead to show us how it's done?" she asked.

"ok." He said. "I am Kakashi Hatake, I like things and I dislike things, I have a lot of hobbies and I have dreams." He said to them in a bored voice.

"Well that was useful." She said sarcastically, "Well I am Sakura Haruno, I like … (looks at Sasuke and squeals.) I dislike Ino-pig, my hobby is… (She looks at Sasuke again and squeals.) and my dream…(she blushes heavily while sneaking a look at Sasuke.)

"Ok Brood-Zilla your turn," he said looking at Sasuke.

"Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha; I like nothing and I hate almost everything. The closet thing I have to a hobby is training. I don't have a dream, it is an ambition. I will kill a certain person." He said in a serious voice.

"Alright then Bird boy your turn." He said looking at Naruto.

"Ok, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this little guy is Choco; I like talking to animals and hanging out in the forest. I dislike machines, fire jutsu, and anything or anyone that harms nature for no reason. My hobbies are training in the forest, talking to animals, fighting strong opponents, and play with this little guy (points at Choco.) My dream is to become a powerful ninja." He said with a smile.

"Naruto can I ask you why you have that bird in your hair?" Kakashi asked the other looked over at him wondering the same thing.

"I found him in the forest a year or so ago. He helps me with scouting out places." He told him.

"How can he?" Sakura asked.

"When I said I talk to animals I meant I can actually have a conversation with them. I can understand them and vice versa." He said to them. They looked at him in surprise.

"Well, meet me at training ground seven and 6 A.M. and don't eat anything or you will just puke." He told them.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because I am administering a test to see if you stay genin tomorrow."

"Why we already took the genin exam?" Naruto asked.

"That was just to see if you were capable of being ninja, my test is to see if you can actually be a ninja." He told them and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Well that was enlightening." As he stood up, "we'll we better go get some sleep for tomorrow."

They all stood up, and Sasuke and Sakura began to walk to the door and turned around to see Naruto walk off the ledge. They ran over to see him land on his feet at the bottom uninjured. To do this Naruto transformed his legs slightly so as to not break them in his decent. He then began his trek home to get some food and rest for tomorrows test.

On his way home he saw Hinata walking in his direction to go to the clan district. He jogged up and greeted her

"Hey how did your meeting with your teacher go?"

"I-It went well N-Naruto." Hinata said with a small blush.

"That's good. Well I will see you tomorrow." With that he ran off to his apartment.

Chapter end

**I hope you liked it. Please give me any tips on things I should improve on. Constructive criticism is welcome. I don't know when I will be able to update since I have a lot of college work to do among other things, but I will try to as soon as I can. Peace out**


End file.
